the glitch
by THE DARK ARCHER15
Summary: yaday yada u shall see if you read adevnture romance tradegy sadness watever i cant do summaries
1. glitch - profile

Heya guys new story I 'm thinking bart x oc lolo this is gonna b sweet

Character profile:

Name: Roxanna crystal moon (roxie)

Alias:glitch

Age: 13 (in this story bart =13 as well deal with it)

Appearance: black hair with pink dip-dye plus fringe highlights. multicoloured eyes that change depending on mood. average body etc scars swirling down her arms.

Costume: knee – high black lace up converse, fish net tights ,black netted red tutu with a red and black tank top. Plus a small neck collar with a ruby incrusted in the centre. black finger-less gloves.

Weapons/powers: glitch has the ability to teleport through dimensions and shoot fire.

Weapons. Hand gun throwing stars and a pocket knife kept in her converse.

Basic history . was a gypsy girl travelling in a circus with her best friend dick grayson of the flying Grayson's. When the joker and the injustice league came for her parents o give him her children both parents protected the children as did dick's parents all sacrificing themselves. roxie had a twin brother who could do the same as roxie but on teleport around the world. her brother was taken by the joker and tortured into using his powers but killed himself after he was hurt thinking his sister was dead. But in fact roxie was also adopted by a justice league couple not batman but Oliver queen and Diana(black canary and green arrow).a final fight was caused by the injustice finding out about this and a battle in new York was caused zatara had cast a spell trying to trap the joker but instead it back-fired causing glitch to be trapped in a parallel dimension till she died. she was like brothers and sisters with the first 6 but there were 7 original members of the young justice and in this story you learn of her story will she return to find love is her brother alive find out in this story of glitch


	2. chapter 1 -the beginning

The glitch chapter 1

It happens every so often ill glitch and I'll be back home but in the future seeing what's going on I miss everyone so much it's sad though I always had a crush on Wally but as I've found he has a "serious relationship with artemis" I can never face him again. Not that I will he's dead lost to the energy and he saved the world. I was there I watched him disappear he looked at me saw me the POOF! He vanished then I was back to this never ending cell. it will be a year since his death and my disappearance so I'm determined to be at the Wally's ceremony I've managed to get control of how to use the power I finally worked out how to use it so let my story begin….

June 20th 2017

10 years since i have been gone I'm finally back finally. I should have some fun with the boys of course.

Third person pov

Roxanna walked toward the hall of the cemetery where Artemis was on stage she stood by a tree miles away just to observe and pay her respects to Wally with a black rose in her hand.

Where-else…

Dick, Roy and kaldur all stood together remembering what they were all going to do this year with Wally for Roxanna's 10th year as MIA. They stood chuckling until the noticed and awfully familiar red and black bike. They shook it off and walked over to where Artemis was saying her speech.

They stood listening on and on until out of the corner of his eye dick saw something move from next to a tree, not far from where he was standing. He signalled for the others to come with when they finally got round the tree in stealth mode they were too late. A girl with red and black hair was getting on the bike. She revved the engine and zoomed off. Dick ran as fast as he could towards the road he looked around straight roads but no bike of girl .he looked around bewildered until

"Dick I think you might need to come look at this" a small shout from Roy. He jogged over. In Roy's hand was a note but it was tied to a black and red rose which had been on Wally's memorial stone. Dick opened the note it read:

_Nice to see you boys,_

_Long time no see I know but don't worry it is my 10__th__ anniversary I wouldn't miss it for the world _

_See you soon_

_RCM_

_X_

"RCM?" said dick

"Roxanna crystal moon "came the stern reply from Roy. His face showed no emotion but all three of them knew that something would happen very soon as it started raining in Gotham city on that dreadful day.


End file.
